


Unsatisfied

by abbyaj22



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crying, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), Swearing, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyaj22/pseuds/abbyaj22
Summary: My version of what happened directly after the song Satisfied from Hamilton. Also, it’s a modern au.





	1. No One Will Ever Be Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica is sad, John is sad, and Peggy's a good sister.

After having finished her speech and hugging her sister, Angelica excused herself and stepped out of the building. A sigh escapes her lips. Once she spots a park bench, she goes to sit down, surprised to find someone sitting there instead.

“Excuse me-”, she begins, cutting herself off as she realizes who it is. “John? What are you..” She drops the sentence, seeing the tears running down his cheeks. She takes a seat next to him.

“So, you’re heartbroken too?” Angelica is surprised to hear him speak.

“I-yeah. That’s just what love does, isn’t it?” John chuckles and nods. He quickly wipes away the tears and looks up at her. “Were you in love..with my sister?” Angelica immediately feels stupid for her question. It would have to be her sister, wouldn’t it? It’s not like John is gay or anything. John only laughs in response. And continues to laugh until it turns into crying.

“No, Angelica, no. I’m still in love, and it’s not with your sister.” He proceeds to sob into his hands. “I’m in love with my best friend and it hurts, god does it hurt.” As shocked as she is at John’s statement, Angelica wraps her arms around him.

“Fuck, John. I didn’t realize, I’m so sorry. I guess Alex is just the kind of guy that does this to people” John lets out a small laugh at this, but it sounds like a sob. “He’s so intelligent, charming, handsome, it’s hard to not fall for him.” John’s crying stopped, but he was still holding on to Angelica tightly. Tears started to fall from Angelica’s eyes, but she ignored it. This poor man, so deeply in love with the same man that she was in love with.

Angelica lifts John’s head up and supplies him with a smile. “Hey, I bet your friends are wondering where you are. How about you go spend time with them and get drunk and forget where the fuck you are?” John grins and nods, almost going to leave.

“Oh, and Angie? Thanks. You’re a great friend.” He gives her one last hug before heading inside.

Angelica stares at the door after John leaves. She begins to cry, just as John had earlier. Sobbing at the thought that there was someone other than her and Eliza that had fallen in love with Alex. Not only that, but John deserves Alex just as much as Eliza does. Angelica never deserved Alex. She was too selfish, too demanding. Both Eliza and John are sweet and kind and would always put others ahead of themselves. If Eliza had known and Angelica was in love, she would have immediately stepped away. Not that Angelica hadn’t done the same thing. At least she could hold in her emotions and set them aside. Not now. She would let out all of her emotions right now, while she had the chance.

After five or so minutes of bawling her eyes out, she saw Peggy exit the building.

“Angelica? Oh, thank goodness, I was wondering where you were.” She went up to Angelica and questioned her about what was wrong. She told everything to Peggy, and Peggy gave her a hug afterward. “We could go home, if you’d like. We could eat ice-cream and watch Netflix while we talk about life?” Angelica laughed and nodded. “Yeah, that would be nice.”

“Okay, I’ll go tell Eliza that you got sick and I had to take you home.” Peggy gave one last smile and ran into the building. Angelica stood up. She smiled genuinely for the first time all night, actually happy to spend time with her youngest sister. Although, she was wondering how John was doing, and if he was having a good time with his friends.


	2. If The Tomcat Can Get Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get drunk and John is sad.

Peggy made her way across the room to Eliza. She smiled apologetically at Eliza and quickly explained the situation. “Oh, I’m so sorry Eliza, Angelica’s sick and I have to take her home.” Eliza smiles in response, laying a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “I completely understand, Peggy. Tell her to feel better soon, alright?”  
Peggy nods in response, hugging her sister before running out the door. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots the group of drunk friends. John, Hercules, and Lafayette are at a table in the corner, laughing and moving around overdramatically. She giggles to herself and runs outside to her sister.  
Alex walks over to the group of his best friends, a fond smile on his lips. “Why does it seem like you three are always drunk when I see you guys?” Hercules lets out a warm chuckle and Lafayette hugs his newly wed friend. “Congratulations, Alexander!” He speaks loudly, French accent thicker than usual. “Thanks, Laf. Although, that may be the tenth time you’ve said that tonight!” The group laughs and gets another round of drinks.  
Alex turns to John, seeing as John had been uncharacteristically quiet. “John? Are you okay? You’re being quiet..” John quickly looks up, sadness flashing in his face only for a moment. He immediately feigns a bright smile. “What? Yeah! Why wouldn’t I be? You’ve married an amazing girl and I’m happy for you, Alex!” Although his voice cracks a few times, Alex doesn’t seem to notice. John turns to his other two friends and smirks. “Hey, if Alexander can get married, I think we’ve got a chance, right?” All three of them laugh at the thought, turning back to Alex in time to see a Mr. Aaron Burr arrive at the table.  
“Well, I didn’t expect to see you here.” Alex mumbles under his breath, looking up at Aaron. “I had to congratulate the groom, didn’t I?” Alex stands from his seat and hugs Aaron. “I’m glad you made it.”   
“Yeah, now you can get drunk and hang with us all night, right?” Hercules cuts in, earning a glare from Alex. “I see the whole gang's here.” Aaron responds, looking over the three drunk men.  
“You are the worst, Burr.” Lafayette slurs, getting a laugh out of John. Aaron quickly begins to look uncomfortable. “I should go, wouldn’t want to ruin all the fun.”  
“No, these guys should go.” Alex motions to his friends. “I haven’t seen you in awhile, after all.” “Noo, what?” Hercules and Lafayette groan, but stand to leave anyways. “Ah man!” John whines, refusing to stand for a few moments. He’s eventually dragged out of his chair by his two friends and led across the room.  
“This is fucking stupid.” John murmurs under his breath. Not only does Alex get married to someone else, he also has to hang with Aaron Burr instead of him? He never gets to win, does he?  
“John, you’re really acting like a kid, dude.” Hercules says as he sits John on a chair across the room from Alex. John crosses his arms and grumbles.  
“Well, sorry, getting your heart broken can make you a little bratty.”  
“Would you like to go?” Herc says, softer this time. He looks at his friend with sympathy and support, which is exactly what John needed right now.  
“I..don’t want to leave him..” John begins.  
“But, he left you, did he not?” Lafayette supplies, reacting to their shocked expressions with a shrug. “I’m just saying, you deserve to be happy, and he’s made you pretty..unhappy. Anyways, he won’t notice we’re gone. He’ll be distracted by Eliz-his bride.”  
All John does is nod in response as Hercules and Lafayette lead him outside. The stars were bright and the moon beautiful. He almost wants to cry, but he’s cried so much that he doesn’t have it in him. All he can do is follow his friends and hold on to the memories that might have been.  
“Do you want to crash with us tonight?” Herc asks, and John smiles. “You guys are amazing, you know that?” He hops in the back seat and closes his eyes as the car starts moving. It was easy for him to fall asleep to the hum of music and gentle movement of the car. As he fell into sleep, all he could see was Alexander’s beautiful face and how much he has ruined him so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry this one was so short again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
